Corner of Memories
by Minami Riru
Summary: Waktu tidak pernah menunggu. Pergilah tanpa goyah, dengan hati sebagai panduanmu. AU, GrimmIchi. Seireitei Gakuen versi 2, semoga lebih baik. RnR? Warnings inside.
1. Welcome to Seireitei Gakuen

**Corner of Memories**

**Rate:** M for future lemon

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** GrimmIchi & others

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, judul nyontek judul lagu (karena nggak ada ide), abal, nggak jelas, Don't Like Don't Read, dll.

**Summary:** Waktu tidak pernah menunggu. Pergilah tanpa goyah, dengan hati sebagai panduanmu. AU, GrimmIchi. Seireitei Gakuen versi 2, semoga lebih baik. RnR, Don't flame. Warnings inside.

**Note:** Di cerita ini, rumah Ichigo ada di Tokyo. Sementara Seireitei Gakuen ada di Karakura.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Welcome to Seireitei Gakuen

* * *

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Mata cokelatnya memandang foto Masaki. Perlahan, ia meletakkan bingkai foto sang ibu. "Kaa-san. Syukurlah, aku diterima di sekolah yang aku impikan. Ya, aku diterima di Seireitei Gakuen. Semoga saja, aku bisa mendapat banyak teman di sana. Dan juga, nilai yang memuaskan. Sejujurnya, aku agak gugup juga, karena besok adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di—"

Suara klakson mobil memotong pembicaraan Ichigo. Mendecih karena acara curhatnya diganggu, Ichigo dengan terpaksa pun menyudahi pembicaraannya. "Sudah dulu, Kaa-san. Kalau aku terlalu lama, Shiro-nii bisa marah-marah. Kaa-san tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana sifat Shiro-nii. Sampai jumpa, Kaa-san," Ichigo meraih foto tersebut. Dengan lembut, diciumnya foto sang ibu.

"Oi, Ichigo! Cepatlah, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi!" teriak Shiro dari luar.

"Iya, iya. Sebentar!" balas Ichigo sembari membawa tas ranselnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. Tampak Shiro, Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin sedang menunggunya. Ichigo segera melenggang menuju kedua adik bungsunya.

"Yuzu, Karin…" sapa Ichigo pada kedua adiknya.

"Onii-chan…" balas Yuzu sambil menahan air matanya.

"Yuzu, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kita seharusnya menyemangati Ichi-nii," tegur Karin yang memang tidak pernah menangis.

"Ta-Tapi…Onii-chan mau…pergi…" isak Yuzu.

Ichigo mengelus kepala kedua adiknya. Kemudian, ia berjongkok, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yuzu dan Karin. "Ayolah, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku akan pulang sekali setahun. Aku juga akan sering menelepon kalian. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Ichigo kemudian menghadap Isshin. Dalam hati, ia sedikit bersyukur karena saat ini Isshin sedang serius. Akan merepotkan jika Isshin _lebay_ seperti biasanya.

"Aku pergi, _Oyajii_…" pamit Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati. Semoga tidak ada masalah di sana," balas Isshin yang kini mendekap tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo balas memeluk Isshin, merasakan kehangatan sang ayah yang akan ia rindukan.

"Oi, oi! Sudah selesai belum dramanya? Daritadi aku sudah menunggu! Lihat, sudah jam 8 malam. Kita mau sampai di sana jam berapa, hah?" Shiro berkacak pinggang sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"_Itte!_ Tidak usah pakai menjitak kepalaku, _baka…_" gumam Ichigo sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah sedikit," celoteh Shiro. "Cepat masuk!"

Dengan wajah cemberut, Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam milik Shiro. Shiro yang jahil sengaja membanting pintu mobil, membuat badan Ichigo mengedik karena kaget. Melihat reaksi adiknya, Shiro terkekeh geli sebelum ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Shiro-nii! Apa-apaan!" protes Ichigo.

"Heh. Anggap saja bayaran karena tadi kau lama sekali," jawab Shiro dengan muka tidak berdosa.

"Ukh…" Ichigo hanya mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Baru kujahili seperti itu sudah ngambek ya, Ichigo?" Hichigo menahan tawa kegeliannya.

"Aku tidak ngambek!" elak Ichigo denga dahi yang berkedut.

"Lalu kenapa pakai mencibir segala?" ejek Hichigo.

"Aaakh! Sudahlah, cepat berangkat!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Salah satu kelemahannya, ia tidak suka dijahili. Sehingga dengan cepat ia ngambek. Tak heran Shiro suka menjahilinya. Masih terkekeh, Shiro pun mulai melajukan mobil hitamnya.

* * *

"_Kirei…_" gumam Ichigo ketika mereka mulai memasuki Kota Karakura. Bangunan-bangunan besar menjulang tinggi. Lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi malam di Kota Karakura. Ditambah, penataan bangunan dan taman kota yang teratur dan rapi.

"Oi, sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Shiro mengingatkan Ichigo.

"_Souka…_" Ichigo menatap ke arah jalanan di depan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah asramanya ada di dalam sekolah?"

"Hm, untuk tempat tinggalmu sih tidak."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Shiro menghela nafas perlahan. Ia paling malas jika disuruh menjelaskan seperti ini. Tapi karena kali ini yang bertanya adalah adiknya, ia jadi tidak tega. "Asrama yang berada di dalam sekolah memang sangat bagus. Fasilitasnya lengkap. Tapi, harga rentalnya sangat mahal."

"Jadi, jika kita tinggal di sana kita harus membayar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku bisa tinggal di sana karena mendapat beasiswa. Nah, asrama yang akan kau tempati berada di luar sekolah. Agak jauh memang. Tapi kau bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki _monorail*_. Lalu, kalau kau tinggal di sana, dompet kita tidak cepat mengempis," Jelas Shiro.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Memangnya, lebih murah daripada asrama di sekolah?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..." Jawab Shiro sambil memarkirkan mobilnya. "Kita sudah sampai. Cepat keluar."

Kedua iris cokelat Ichigo menatap bangunan berwarna coklat tua di depannya. "Jadi…mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini ya?"

Shiro memukul belakang kepala Ichigo. "Jangan melihat saja, bodoh. Cepat masuk."

"Iya! Tidak usah pakai memukul kepalaku!" protes Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Shiro hanya menyeringai jahil. "Aku kembali ke asramaku dulu. Sampai jumpa besok!" Lambaian tangan Shiro mengiringi kepergiannya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mematung di depan Karakura Dormitory.

"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk sekarang," gumam Ichigo. Tangan berkulit _peach_ itu perlahan mendorong pintu cokelat di hadapannya. Menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya, Ichigo melangkah ke dalam.

"_Well…_Tidak buruk juga," gumamnya ketika melihat ruang tengah yang sederhana namun elegan.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sontak, Ichigo pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara. Namun karena ruangannya gelap (mungkin karena penghuni asrama sedang tidur), Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"A-Aku…Ano…" _Kuso._ Kenapa harus gugup di saat seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, lampu ruangan itu menyala. Kini, Ichigo dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Rambut biru. Mata safir yang tajam. Tubuh yang tinggi dan berotot. Rasanya Ichigo ingin meleleh di tempat ini sekarang. '_Suteki…_'

Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo malah merasa ingin menendang dirinya. 'Tunggu, barusan apa yang aku katakan? Su-te-ki? _Lovely_? Sejak kapan aku jadi _gay!_'

"Kau murid baru? Adiknya Shiro?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan. Merasa ditanyai, Ichigo kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"A-Ah, iya. Salam kenal, aku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum canggung.

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya. "_Yeah_, Shiro sudah memberitahuku. Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Senior dan anggota Espada. Salam kenal juga," Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

Dengan ragu, Ichigo membalas uluran tangan Grimmjow. "Espada?"

"Benar juga. Kau masih baru, jadi wajar saja kalau belum tahu. Espada adalah organisasi di Seireitei Gakuen yang bertugas menjaga murid-murid, menertibkan mereka, mengurus urusan sekolah, dan lain-lain. Intinya, Espada bertugas untuk menjaga sekolah kita. Yah, seperti Student Council. Namun lebih istimewa dan hanya ada di sekolah kita," jelas Grimmjow sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Espada beranggotakan 10 orang. Aku adalah nomor 6 di sana."

"_Souka…_Aku pernah dengar dari Shiro-nii," gumam Ichigo.

"Untuk sekarang, kau harus istirahat," Grimmjow memberi isyarat pada Ichigo untuk mengikutinya. "Akan kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Baiklah."

* * *

Grimmjow berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. "Ini dia kamarmu. No. 15. Ichi-go. Mirip namamu, kan?"

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu," balasnya. "Hei. Aku lupa memberitahumu ya, kalau aku adalah pemilik asrama ini?"

Ichigo menggaruk pipinya. "Ah, benar juga. Kau belum memberi—Apa! Asrama ini milikmu?"

Grimmjow menaikkan alisnya. "Heh, jangan kaget seperti itu. Kau pikir aku adalah remaja seperti kalian yang harus berhemat uang?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung. "Jangan-jangan kau dari keluarga kaya atau semacamnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau belum pernah mendengar nama Jaegerjaquez sebelumnya?" geram Grimmjow.

"Jaegerjaquez… Jaegerjaquez… Jaegerjaquez, ya? Emm…" Ichigo berusaha mengingat-ingat. "_Souka!_ Kalau tidak salah, Jaegerjaquez Company adalah perusahaan game terkenal itu kan? Aku pernah membaca tulisan Jaegerjaquez Company di video game milik Shiro-nii."

"Shiro? Orang itu beruntung sekali. Aku sering memberinya video game dari perusahaanku. Gratis," dengus Grimmjow. "Sudahlah, kita tutup pembicaraan ini, _gaki._"

"Aku bukan bocah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Jaegerjaquez-senpai…" gerutu Ichigo.

"Oh? Kau juga harus memanggilku Grimmjow. Aku benci dipanggil dengan nama itu. Mengingatkanku pada _otou-sama_ yang…Urgh, jangan pernah bertanya tentang ayahku. _Oyasumi,_ Kurosaki…" Grimmjow melambaikan tangan ke arah Ichigo sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar di pojok koridor.

"_O-Oyasumi_, Grimmjow-senpai," balas Ichigo.

.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Ia menggulingkan badannya ke samping. "Seireitei…Gakuen ya? Kira-kira…apa yang akan kualami selama bersekolah di sana?" gumamnya pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Lalu…Grimmjow-senpai. Meski kelihatannya kasar, tapi dia punya sisi baik juga." Ujar Ichigo sebelum matanya tertutup. "_Yeah…Suteki._"

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Ichigo yang sedang merapikan dasinya segera melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Didapatinya si _Sexta_ yang sedang menyeringai.

"_Ohayou,_" Sapa Grimmjow. Tanpa basa basi, Grimmjow melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Ia kemudian memilih kasur sebagai objek untuk didudukinya.

"_Ohayou,_ Grimmjow-senpai," balas Ichigo. "Hei, aku belum menyuruhmu masuk kan?"

"Terserah aku. Bukankah asrama ini milikku?" dengus Grimmjow sambil melipat tangan di depan dada seperti biasa. Ichigo pun beropini, mungkin itu adalah pose favorit Grimmjow.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang lain," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku? Jangan bilang kau masuk tanpa ada urusan."

Mata safir Grimmjow yang tertutup, kini mulai terbuka. Ia melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya. "Aku harus mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

"Apa katamu? Tumben sekali kau berbaik hati," Ichigo berbalik ke arah Grimmjow yang mendengus.

"Ini perintah dari Kepala Sekolah, jangan berpikir macam-macam…" ujar Grimmjow. "Kau beruntung sekali. Kalau Isshin bukan teman lama Yamamoto, pasti ia tidak akan memerintahkan hal seperti itu padaku."

"Jadi…karena perintah Yama-jii?" Ichigo merasakan sedikit kekecewaan di dalam dirinya. Kemungkinan besar karena Grimmjow mau mengantarnya bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri, namun karena perintah.

"Ayo berangkat, _gaki!_" ajak Grimmjow. "Di hari pertama masuk sekolah, lebih baik kau berangkat pagi."

"Ja-Jangan panggil aku _gaki!_" protes Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku bukan bocah, tahu."

"_Fine,_" dengus Grimmjow.

* * *

Di dalam kereta _monorail_…

"Itu lautan, kan?" celetuk Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah laut. Airnya nampak berkilauan karena terkena sinar matahari.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Dari sini memang terlihat."

Ichigo masih memandangi lautan itu. Kota Karakura memang indah. Sepertinya dia akan betah berlama-lama di sini. "_Nee_, Kota Karakura itu bagus juga ya?"

Grimmjow melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Itu Seireitei Gakuen. Sekolah kita."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Grimmjow. Sebuah bangunan besar nampak menjulang di tengah lapangan berbentuk bintang. Terpesona dengan bangunan sekolah (?) untuk yang pertama kalinya, Ichigo bergumam, "_Su-Sugoi…_Besar sekali…"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, " ucap Grimmjow. "_Well,_ wajar saja. Kau memang belum pernah bersekolah di tempat sebesar ini, kan?"

"A-Apa katamu? Mau meledekku? Hah?" balas Ichigo sambil memberikan deathglare pada Grimmjow.

Yang dipandang hanya tertawa pelan. "Whoa, _chill down_, Kurosaki…"

Ichigo kembali memandang bangunan besar Seireitei Gakuen dengan wajah cemberut. "_Yeah, whatever_."

* * *

"Yo, Grimm!" sapa pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan bandana putih yang menutupi matanya.

"Yo, Nnoi.." balas Grimmjow. Pemuda yang dipanggil Nnoi tersebut melambaikan tangan pada Grimmjow, sebelum ia berlari di antara murid-murid yang berjalan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nnoitra Gilga. Dia nomor 5 di Espada," jawab Grimmjow. "Meski dia kadang menjengkelkan, tapi dia adalah salah satu teman terbaikku."

"_So-Souka…"_ Ichigo kembali beropini tentang Grimmjow. Teman-teman Grimmjow itu kebanyakan berwajah dan berpenampilan sangar. Langkah Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hh…Ini dia. Selamat datang di Seireitei Gakuen," ujar Grimmjow dengan seringainya.

"Hah? Em.." Ichigo menggaruk lehernya perlahan. Disambut seperti ini oleh seniormu, tentu saja membuatmu gugup.

"_Ano…Well, yeah._ Terima kasih," balas Ichigo sambil mengukir senyum. '_That's right. Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk di sekolah elit ini. Yah, aku tahu, aku harus berusaha. Dan semoga saja aku mendapat teman yang waras. Maksudku, tidak seperti _Nnoi-guy_ yang tadi berpapasan dengan Grimmjow dan aku. Tapi…siapa tahu?_'

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai! Gomen ne, yang sudah menunggu update-an SG. Saya sibuk banget. Dan mumpung saat ini aku sedang libur, aku berniat utk memperbaiki fic SG yang menurutku alurnya kecepeten. Dan lahirlah fic ini... u.u**

**Makasih buat yg udah me-review di cerita SG. Yuk, sekarang pada ngungsi ke sini aja...Hehe...#plak  
**

**Ada beberapa catatan:**

***Saya ganti pen name. Dari Chibi Dan = Minami Riru. ^,^  
**

***Monorail/****Monorel** adalah sebuah metro atau rel dengan jalur yang terdiri dari rel tunggal, berlainan dengan rel tradisional yang memiliki dua rel paralel dan dengan sendirinya, kereta lebih lebar daripada relnya. Biasanya rel terbuat dari beton dan roda keretanya terbuat dari karet, sehingga tidak sebising kereta konvensional. 

***Kalo bayar uang asrama itu namanya uang rental apa uang pajak ya? Bingung...-,-a  
**

***Student Council=OSIS  
**

***Ini masih di awal cerita, jadi masih belum terlalu seru. Kalo udah jalan, ntar bakal ada banyak acara hang out kok. Dan akan aku usahakan tetap update.  
**

**Yang terakhir review ya? No flame please.  
**

**#Maaf kalo ceritanya abal. Makasih buat yg udah review dan nge-fave SG sebelumnya. Hontou ni arigatou. C:  
**


	2. Mysterious Brown Eyes

**Corner of Memories**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** GrimmIchi & others

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, maybe typos, judul nyontek judul lagu (karena nggak ada ide), abal, nggak jelas, Don't Like Don't Read, dll. Dan ada tambahan, di sini tidak ada karakter jahat. Semua baik. Ingat kalo genre-nya Humor kan?

**Summary:** Waktu tidak pernah menunggu. Pergilah tanpa goyah, dengan hati sebagai panduanmu. AU, GrimmIchi. Seireitei Gakuen versi 2, semoga lebih baik. RnR, Don't flame.

* * *

**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah me-review! ^_^**

**Balasan review:**

**anon: Gomen, aku sibuk banget…Jadinya update dengan pelan…Mungkin kalo holiday bisa update kilat. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Mysterious Brown Eyes

.

.

Dua remaja berambut mencolok itu berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Kemudian sepasang iris safir dengan cepat mencari nama 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' di antara ratusan nama murid-murid kelas XII. Tidak lama kemudian, pemilik mata safir tersebut menemukan namanya. Tak heran, karena sudah pasti ia masuk kelas A. Kelas elit. Kelas yang dihuni oleh murid-murid yang otaknya di atas rata-rata. Merasa iseng, ia membaca nama-nama murid kelas X yang masuk di kelas A. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika ia melihat sekilas nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' di antara nama-nama di situ.

"Kelihatannya tahun ini, kelas X-A kedatangan seorang Strawberry," ujar Grimmjow. Ichigo yang merasa sensitif dengan sebutan 'Strawberry' langsung menggeram.

"Apa?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Grimmjow yang menunjuk ke arah pojok kiri atas papan pengumuman.

"Lihat sendiri sana," kata Grimmjow. "Setelah ini, jangan lupa pergi Aula."

Ichigo merengut mendengar perkataan Grimmjow. "Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut kau akan lupa karena terlalu senang. Lihat," Grimmjow sekali lagi menunjuk bagian pojok kiri atas papan pengumuman. "Lihat kau masuk ke kelas mana, Kurosaki."

Penasaran, Ichigo perlahan mencari namanya pada papan pengumuman yang ditunjuk Grimmjow tadi. Sontak, matanya membelalak melihat namanya tertera pada kelompok kelas X-A.

"I-Ini bukan bohongan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir tulisan-tulisan di papan pengumuman dibuat untuk mengerjai adik kelas?" balas Grimmjow.

Benarkah? Benarkah Ichigo masuk ke kelas X-A? Benarkah dirinya masuk ke kelas elit itu? Benarkah ia—

"Jangan hanya bengong di situ, atau kau akan terlambat," Ucapan Grimmjow langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

Dengan gelagapan, Ichigo langsung menyahut, "_Go-Gomen._ Aku tidak menyangka saja kalau aku masuk ke kelas A."

"He? Lalu kenapa kau tidak berteriak 'Horeee!' atau apalah yang biasa semua murid teriakkan kalau berhasil?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ichigo menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Kalau pun ingin, aku tidak bisa…Karena…_you know_, mengingatkanku pada _baka oyajii…_"

"_Oyajii?_"

Ichigo menelan ludah. _Great._ Kenapa ia harus menceritakan ayahnya di saat-saat damai ini? Benar-benar merusak _mood_ saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Ichigo. "Ah! Kita kan harus segera ke Aula! Aku harus cepat," kata Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian.

"Terserah. Aku harus menghadiri rapat _Student Council_. Kau pergi duluan," Grimmjow berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo melihat bayangan Grimmjow semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Huaaaa, _yokatta!_" Ichigo menghela nafas pelan. "Untung dia tidak jadi menanyakan tentang _my very, very stupid old man._"

* * *

**-Beberapa jam kemudian…-**

Ruang kelas X-A diwarnai dengan suasana riuh para murid baru. Bukan karena mereka terkejut dengan lantai, dinding, jendela, meja serta kursi kelas yang nampak mengkilat. Tapi karena mereka ingin mati karena perasaan senang yang teramat sangat. Kalian tahu? Artis terkenal di Jepang—Aizen Sousuke, yang juga bekerja sebagai guru di sini, ternyata menjadi wali kelas X-A. Para murid laki-laki, apalagi perempuan berebut untuk berjabat tangan dan meminta tanda tangan darinya. Sontak, keadaan di dalam kelas menjadi sangat ramai.

Ichigo mendengus sembari menopang dagunya. Ia memang tidak begitu tertarik dengan yang namanya artis atau idol. Selama ini, ia memang selalu memusatkan perhatian pada sekolah. Dan mungkin juga keluarganya.

Ichigo mengerlingkan matanya ketika mendengar Aizen menyuruh para murid untuk duduk. Kemudian ia berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Aizen dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Seluruh murid langsung membalas sapaannya dengan antusias. Sementara Ichigo hanya menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya.

"Kalian berisik."

Tanpa aba-aba, semua murid menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange tersebut nampaknya masih belum menyadari bahwa ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Ichigo segera menyadari bahwa suasana kelas menjadi hening. Mengerutkan alisnya, ia membuka mata dan melihat berpasang-pasang mata memandanginya. Suasana kelas tetap hening sebelum seorang murid perempuan berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa~! Ichigo_-kun_ keren! Karakter _cool and spicy*_ milik Ichigo_-kun_ memang kereeen!"

Ichigo hanya bisa ber-hah-ria sebelum jeritan _fansgirl_ lain menyusul. Ichigo yang merasa dirinya alien karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lantas menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Kalian," kata Ichigo, menundukkan kepalanya. "SEBENARNYA ADA APA, HAH!"

Suasana kelas kembali hening. Aizen kemudian kembali berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid. Merasa dibiarkan saja, Ichigo kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mendengus kelas. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang," ucap Aizen dengan tenang. Semua murid dengan enggan mengunci mulutnya. Ichigo yang tanpa sengaja menatap iris coklat Aizen pun terpaku. Dingin. Misterius. Tersembunyi. Itulah yang dirasakannya di dalam kedua mata coklat di balik kacamata coklat Aizen. Dan juga, senyum itu. Senyum misterius yang pernah dilihatnya. Membuat Ichigo tidak nyaman menatap lama-lama guru populer itu.

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai dari perkenalan," kata Aizen setelah semua murid benar-benar tenang.

* * *

**-After School…-**

Ichigo memasukkan satu per satu barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke luar jendela kelas. Tampak murid-murid berjalan kaki menuju ke luar sekolah. Kemungkinan besar menuju asrama mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa saja _hang out_ bersama teman-teman mereka di kota ini.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Ia belum menelepon keluarganya sejak kemarin. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Begitu memori-memori tentang keluarganya terlintas di kepalanya, Ichigo jadi ingin segera menelepon mereka. Ia sangat rindu dengan keluarganya, meski masih belum sehari ia ada di kota ini. Tapi kedekatannya dengan mereka dan rasa over-protektif Ichigo membuatnya merasa rindu seperti ini. Terserah jika orang-orang ingin mengejeknya anak mama atau apalah. Kenyataannya ia memang benar-benar rindu. Entah sudah berapa kali kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Rindu. Rindu. Rindu.

Ia sangat merindukan…ibunya. Sejak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Masaki, Ichigo bersumpah untuk melindungi keluarganya. Ichigo ingin benar-benar menjadi 'orang yang melindungi' sesuai dengan namanya. Bukan strawberry. Tapi…

"Orang yang melindungi," gumam Ichigo sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia tak merasakan jika semua murid sudah pulang. Kini, yang ada di ruang kelas tersebut hanyalah ia dan Aizen. Tapi ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga ia tak menyadari telapak tangan besar yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kurosaki_-kun_? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Aizen penuh perhatian. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Aizen, kemudian dengan canggung menggeleng. Ia menatap mata cokat itu sekali lagi.

Ichigo kembali terpaku. Mata itu membuatnya merinding, sekan ia telah terhipnotis. Mata itu penuh kemisteriusan. Keringat dingin menetes di dahi Ichigo. Suaranya terasa seperti tercekat. Ingin berdehem pun tidak bisa. Sial. Apakah ia sebegitu merindingnya?

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang," ujar Aizen kemudian. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ichigo membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis. Ia harap, dirinya tidak nampak gemetar ketika ia mengangguk tadi.

"Jangan lupa," lanjut Aizen. "Besok sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke ruang _Student Council._ Kepala sekolah Yamamoto ingin merekrutmu menjadi anggota _Student Council._"

"B-Be-Benarkah?" Sial. Suaranya bergetar. Ichigo merutuki pita suaranya yang bergetar. Mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin, Ichigo melihat Aizen mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kalau saja ia sendirian saat ini, Ichigo bisa saja meninjukan tangannya ke atas dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kurosaki_-kun_ adalah anak yang jenius," ucap Aizen sembari menepuk pundak Ichigo. Sekali lagi, Ichigo merasa gugup, namun ia mati-matian berusaha untuk bersikap wajar. "Dan aku yakin, kejeniusanmu akan terus berkembang. Kau bahkan dapat melampaui kejeniusan para Espada. Jadi, sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin berpesan kepadamu. Teruslah berkembang," lanjut Aizen. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Ichigo sebelum pamit.

Ichigo menghelas nafas panjang merasakan kehadiran Aizen menghilang. Entah mengapa, ia luar biasa tegang jika berada di dekat Aizen. Ia yakin Aizen adalah guru yang baik. Tapi tetap saja ada aura misterius yang serasa menghipnotisnya. Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting, hari ini aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!"

* * *

**-Seireitei Gakuen, Pintu Gerbang-**

Ichigo dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Otaknya masih dipenuhi rasa penasarannya kepada Aizen. Ia kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. '_Sudahlah, Ichigo! Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau kan akan direkrut menjadi anggota Espada!' _rutuk Ichigo di dalam hatinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, dan Orihime berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, tersenyum ke arah Ichigo. Dengan segera, ia berlari menghampiri _best friends_-nya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Kalian! Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Ichigo ketus.

"Kami menunggumu, bodoh!" jawab Renji tak kalah ketus. Abarai Renji. Teman Ichigo berambut merah seperti nanas ini adalah teman Ichigo yang paling jahil. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan cengiran. Bukan cengiran biasa, tapi cengiran karena berhasil menjahili seseorang. Namun terkadang Renji bisa juga menjadi teman untuk curhat. Renji jika sedang serius akan memberikan saran yang baik untuk Ichigo.

"Kami temanmu, Ichigo. Kau pikir kami mau meninggalkanmu sendirian?" tambah Rukia. Inilah teman Ichigo yang paling pendek. Kuchiki Rukia. Ia adalah adik dari guru Matematika di sekolah ini—Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia tegas dan terkadang galak. Namun terkadang ia menunjukkan sisi manisnya. Rukia juga teman Ichigo yang bijaksana. Ia sering memberikan nasihat kepada Ichigo. Satu lagi. Rukia sangat menyukai kelinci putih bernama _chappy_. Sifat galaknya bisa diredam hanya dengan kelinci imut ini. Ichigo selalu tertawa geli ketika memikirkan hal ini.

"Hmph. Kalau Renji tidak memaksaku, aku akan pulang duluan," ujar Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Ishida Uryuu. Orang yang selalu menjaga _image_-nya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Ichigo kesal. Ishida memang pintar. Dari dulu, ia adalah saingan Ichigo di sekolah. Meski menyebalkan bagi Ichigo, terkadang ia nyaman berbicara dengan Ishida.

"Ah, terserah. Kau hanya menjaga _image-_mu kan, Ishida?" cibir Ichigo. Yang disindir hanya bisa bungkam mulut sambil menggumamkan 'percuma berdebat dengannya'.

"Ichigo, aku dengar kau masuk ke kelas X-A," kata Sado berusaha mengalihkan topik. Yatsutora Sado. Pemuda Meksiko ini juga merupakan teman baik Ichigo. Ichigo selalu memanggilnya Chad. Sado selalu berjuang di sisi Ichigo. Dulu Ichigo pernah menolong Sado dari para preman. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai berteman baik.

"Wali kelas-mu Aizen-_sensei_, ya? Enaknya…Aku jadi ingin masuk ke kelasmu…" timpal Inoue dengan raut wajah sedih. Inoue Orihime. Gadis manis ini sudah menjadi idola semenjak ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Yah, meski ia sendiri tak menyadarinya. Tampangnya yang lugu dan imut membuat semua pemuda _blushing._ Yang paling Ichigo benci, terkadang ada tatapan mesum yang ditujukan pada teman manisnya itu. Inoue juga sering mendukung Ichigo di belakangnya. Tanpa Ichigo ketahui, dulu Inoue memendam perasaan khusus terhadap Ichigo. Namun Inoue memutuskan untuk merelakan cintanya karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu proses belajar Ichigo. Meski begitu, pertemanan di antara mereka tetap terjalin dan mereka masih saling mendukung.

Inoue cukup payah dalam memasak. Ia selalu mencampurkan berbagai bahan makanan sehingga terkadang makanan yang dibuatnya terlihat aneh dan menghilangkan selera makan.

Ichigo mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Ah, kalau kau tidak sakit pada hari terakhir tes, kau pasti bisa masuk ke kelas X-A juga, Inoue."

Renji kelihatan tidak sabar berusaha mengingatkan teman-temannya. "Hei, hei…Kita jadi pulang tidak?" Perkataan Renji ditanggapi dengan anggukan tanda persetujuan dari mereka.

Enam orang tersebut berjalan bersama sembari mengobrol dan bercada. Ichigo jadi teringat masa lalu di mana mereka pertama kali seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia malah bernostalgia ditengah humor garing yang Renji beberkan, tampak tidak memperdulikan rambut nanas di sebelahnya yang masih terus bercerita panjang lebar.

* * *

**-In the Evening, Karakura Dormitory…-**

Ichigo melangkah masuk menuju tempat tinggal yang kini ia tempati. Ia kembali mendapati tempat ini sepi. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kedua mata amber-nya menemukan sang _Sexta Espada_ yang tengah mengerjakan berlembar-lembar _paperwork_. Merasa pintu asramanya terbuka, Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemuda berambut orange yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sembari melangkah menuju sofa di samping Grimmjow. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk dan lebar tersebut. Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben sekali ia lemas begini. Biasanya Ichigo selalu berdebat dengannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Grimmjow sekali lagi.

Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sorot matanya tertuju pada lembaran kertas _paperwork_ yang tengah dikerjakan Grimmjow. Ia memungut salah satu _paperwork_ dan membacanya.

"Sepertinya ini lembaran _paperwork_ untuk _Student Council._ Pelajaran _full_ saja belum dimulai, tapi kau tetap harus bekerja?" tanya Ichigo sambil meneliti pekerjaan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menghela nafas pelan. Ia meletakkan pena yang dipegangnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambut birunya. "Yah, begitulah…Kau harus siap dengan kesibukan super setelah kau menjadi salah satu dari kami, Kurosaki."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau tahu bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu dari Espada," balas Ichigo. Suaranya bergetar menahan amarah ketika ia melihat seringai pada wajah sang _Sexta_. Seringai itu…Ia ternyata jelas meremehkan Ichigo. Ichigo bisa merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana mata safir itu memandangnya sebagai '_puppy_ yang tersesat'.

Sebelum Ichigo sempat meledakkan amarahnya, Grimmjow mengunci kedua lengan Ichigo dengan lengannya yang lebih besar. Ia menyeringai ketika Ichigo menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Grimmjow menghirup wangi badan Ichigo. Seringainya bertambah lebar ketika ia merasakan rasa yang familiar dengan strawberry.

Grimmjow menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan kulit _peach_ dengan _scent_ strawberry itu. Ia tertawa pelan ketika merasakan badan Ichigo bergetar. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo kembali menggeliat di bawah lengan kekar Grimmjow yang mengunci kedua lengannya.

"Le-Lepaskan, sialan!" teriak Ichigo. Menyadari bahwa posisinya saat ini tidak aman, Ichigo semakin menggunakan tenaganya. Ichigo mengumpat pelan ketika tenaganya kalah besar dengan tenaga Grimmjow.

Masih dengan seringainya, Grimmjow kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ichigo. Ia bisa merasakan wajah Ichigo yang memanas, bibirnya sedikit bergerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Grimmjow menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerang pelan ketika Grimmjow tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ia semakin kesal sekarang. Apalagi ketika suatu benda basah menjilat pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Ichigo mengerti maksud Grimmjow. Karena itu ia tetap menutup rapat bibirnya.

Tidak kehabisan akal, tangan Grimmjow membuka kemeja sekolah Ichigo dan dengan cepat meraba dada Ichigo. Ichigo melenguh pelan, tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sehingga kini lidah Grimmjow bisa memasuki mulutnya.

Kekesalan Ichigo sudah pada batasnya. Dengan sangat kesal, ia menggigit lidah Grimmjow. Sang _Sexta_ mengerang kesakitan dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"_What the hell,_ Kurosaki!" umpat Grimmjow.

Ichigo segera mendorong tubuh Grimmjow darinya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia memungut tas sekolahnya dan berlari menaiki tangga. "Rasakan itu, mesum!" teriak Ichigo dari atas.

Grimmjow merengut ketika ia merasakan darah di dalam mulutnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menyeringai. "_Damn,_ Shiro…Kau memiliki adik yang _perfect_ untuk kujadikan mangsa."

* * *

**TBC**

**Yosh! Selesai! Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, karena aku lagi mood nulis. ^_^**

**Dan…GrimmIchi udah ciuman. Tapi bukan berarti aku nge-**_**rush**_** alurnya. Lagian Grimmjow kan masih main-main dan Ichigo masih menganggap Grimmjow nyebelin.**

**NOTE: **

***cool and spicy: terinspirasi dari ****Shugo Chara!**** Kepribadian yang keren dan dingin. Mungkin…terkesan galak juga. ^^a**

**CURHATAN AUTHOR**

**Yah, akhir-akhir ini aku emang jarang update karena UKK. Selama 3 minggu. 3 kali. Tingkat nasional, provinsi, dan kabupaten. Sekolahku itu RSBI, jadi pelajaran tertentu, seperti Matematika, IPA, dan TIK harus memakai Bahasa Inggris. *bukan pamer, hanya menjelaskan saja ._.***

**Mana Bahasa Inggrisnya susah…Tapi lumayan bisa sih, sekarang nilai dipasrahkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Mohon doa dari para readers yang baik hati…C:**

**Habis mengerjakan soal mesti laper. Tadi habis pulang sekolah aja langsung melahap 4 cireng. -_- **

**Grimmjow****: WTH! Empat! Seharusnya makan 2 udah kenyang lho! Buset!**

**Minami****: Tenagaku terkuras buat mikir. **_**So shut the hell up!**_

**Grimmjow****: Lebay, masak sampe segitunya?**

**Minami****: Nggak percaya! Aku aja sampe mo meledak!**

**Grimmjow****: Ya udah sana meledak! Biar badanmu yang gendut bisa kempes!**

**Minami****: Iuh, aku nggak suka badan yang terlalu cungkring!**

**Grimmjow****: Daripada gendut banget! **

**Minami****: Nggak banget! Rata-rata tahu!**

**Grimmjow****: *%$# !**

**Ichigo****: A-Ano…Review, please? ._. *sweatdropped***


	3. The Espada

**Corner of Memories**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate:** M. Sekarang masih T sih…

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** GrimmIchi & others

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, maybe typos, judul nyontek judul lagu (karena nggak ada ide), abal, nggak jelas, Don't Like Don't Read, dll. Dan ada tambahan, di sini tidak ada karakter jahat. Semua baik. Ingat kalo genre-nya Humor kan?

**Summary:** Waktu tidak pernah menunggu. Pergilah tanpa goyah, dengan hati sebagai panduanmu. AU, GrimmIchi. Seireitei Gakuen versi 2, semoga lebih baik. RnR, Don't flame.

* * *

**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah me-review! ^_^**

**Balasan review:**

**Jigoku no Hime: Yosh, sudah update! Enjoy… **

**namikaze noah: Hontou? Akan aku usahakan supaya si Ichi tetep 'bandel'. Soal rival si Grimm, belum kepikiran munculin sih…Ehehe…^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Espada**

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Siaaaaal!

Ichigo tengah berguling-guling di kasurnya sembari mengacak rambutnya. Setelah '_kiss accident_' itu, Ichigo jadi tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya dihantui oleh perasaan aneh saat kejadian ciuman tadi. Tunggu, Ichigo tidak bilang kalau ia menikmatinya, kan?

"Argh! _Kuso!_" teriak Ichigo, kepalanya terbenam di bantal putihnya. Sehingga suaranya pun teredam.

Sekarang sudah pagi, dan ia masih nampak kusut karena semalam tak tidur. Ini semua salahnya! Di dalam hati, Ichigo bersumpah akan menghajar seorang Grimmjow-_f*cking_-Jaegerjaquez jika ia bertemu dengannya. Sudah ia duga, dari tampangnya Grimmjow memang orang yang 'nakal'. Tapi ia tidak tahu akan secepat ini. Kenapa Ichigo harus masuk ke dalam permainan sang Sexta secepat ini? Mereka masih baru kemarin berkenalan, kan? Ichigo kembali mengerang sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

.

**[After School…]**

Ichigo berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya, mukanya tampak kusut dan terlihat marah. Tanpa dikomando, semua murid yang hendak menyapanya langsung pergi, mengerti bahwa Ichigo sedang bad mood.

Kelima best friends Ichigo yang berwajah ceria tampak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, namun dienyahkan begitu saja oleh Ichigo. Biasanya, ia akan berlari menuju mereka untuk bergabung. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Renji. "Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kau kelelahan…Apa kau…sa…ki…t?" Bulu kuduk Renji berdiri ketika melihat tatapan super mematikan dari Ichigo.

"Minggir."

Setelah menatap satu sama lain, kelima kawan Ichigo langsung membuka jalan untuk Ichigo. Dengan kesal, Ichigo kembali berjalan. Sedikit berharap supaya ia tidak bertemu pemuda _bad-ass_ berambut biru itu.

Kejadian kemarin malam kembali terlintas di otaknya, sehingga Ichigo yang tidak tahan lagi langsung berteriak keras-keras, "_I'll kill you, blue haired freak!_"

.

**[In the canteen…]**

Shiro memutar bola matanya ketika melihat adiknya yang sedang bad mood. Sembari mengunyah makan siangnya, Shiro terus memperhatikan gerak gerik adik kembarannya tersebut—yang menurutnya lucu. Kemudian, mata _gold-_nya menatap pemuda berambut biru di depannya.

Pemuda itu duduk di depannya, kelihatannya makanan pemuda itu belum tersentuh sama sekali. Kedua mata safir itu mencerminkan ketertarikan, bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang bisa membuat para adik kelas bergidik ngeri. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu sembari memantau mangsanya.

Samar-samar, terdengar teriakan frustasi dari pemuda berambut orange yang dipantaunya. "_I'll kill you, blue haired freak!"_

"Hoi Grimm, aku rasa yang dimaksud olehnya itu kau," ujar Shiro.

Menyeringai senang, Grimmjow segera berdiri, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Shiro. "Makananku kuberikan untukmu saja. Aku ada urusan dengan Kurosaki."

Shiro mengernyitkan dahi. Karena sudah satu tahun berteman dengan Grimmjow, ia tahu betul sifatnya. Ia adalah pribadi yang kejam dan mudah tersinggung. Ia adalah orang yang kejam, sarkastik, sadis, dan selalu menyeringai jika ia tertarik pada suatu hal—seperti dirinya sendiri. Grimmjow selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, entah perkataan yang sopan atau tidak sopan. Ia juga terlihat tidak senang jika disuruh menghormati seseorang, kecuali jika ia berhutang budi pada orang tersebut. Dan yang paling utama, entah kenapa Grimmjow senang sekali mencari mangsa—seperti panther. Maka dari itu, terkadang ia dijuluki Pantera. Biasanya, Grimmjow hanya menggunakan mangsa-mangsanya untuk kepuasan hasratnya saja. Entahlah, Shiro tak tahu berapa orang yang tubuhnya sudah dipergunakan Grimmjow, lalu dengan malang dibuang begitu saja.

Melihat tatapan dan seringai psikotik Grimmjow, Shiro sudah tahu. Adiknya, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah mangsa Grimmjow berikutnya. Tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan Grimmjow menggunakan adiknya begitu saja. Ia tak memperbolehkan Grimmjow melakukan 'itu' pada adiknya, kecuali jika ia mau menjadi kekasih Ichigo. Bukan sekedar _friend with benefits_ atau _f*ck buddy_. Sial, ia harus segera mengatakan hal ini pada Grimmjow.

.

Ichigo terengah-engah setelah ia berteriak barusan. Ia mengenyahkan tatapan-tatapan heran dari murid-murid di sekitarnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah satu. Grimmjow. Ciuman. Tunggu, apa? Kenapa ia memikirkan ciuman juga?

"Damn it," gumam Ichigo.

"…_Berry…_"

Ichigo tersentak ketika ia merasakan deru nafas di telinganya. Ia buru-buru mendorong orang di depannya yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow. Ichigo merengut.

_Unlucky._

Kenapa ia diam saja? Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia ingin cepat-cepat melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah tampan itu. Tunggu, apa? Tidak, maksudnya bukan tampan, tapi menyebalkan. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir begitu, sih?

"Kau mencariku?" Grimmjow mendekati Ichigo sambil mencium leher berkulit _peach _tersebut.

_Super unlucky._ Kenapa ia harus menghadapi godaan-godaan dari blue devil di depannya? Kenapa harus sekarang? Tidak bisakah ia menunggu mentalnya siap?

"Minggir!" Ichigo mencoba mendorong tubuh Grimmjow, namun tenaganya kurang kuat untuk mendorong tubuh _sexy_ Grimmjow. Tunggu, apa? Aarrgh! Daritadi ia kenapa sih? Pertama ia memikirkan ciumannya kemarin. Kedua ia berpikir Grimmjow itu tampan, dan sekarang…_sexy_? _What the hell is wrong with him!_

"Kenapa? Kau bilang mau membunuhku, kan?" tanya Grimmjow sekali lagi. "Tapi…ternyata kau malah…keenakan karena lehermu kucium begini."

Wajah Ichigo lagsung memanas. _Gigantic unlucky._ Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang ini? Di pagi hari pula. Menyebalkan, masih mending jika ia menantang Ichigo atau apalah, tapi yang sekarang Grimmjow lakukan padanya benar-benar memalukan.

"Ti-Tidak! Siapa bilang aku keenakan!" Lagi-lagi Ichigo mencoba medorong tubuh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kemudian menarik paksa lengan Ichigo, menandakan bahwa ia ingin membawa Ichigo ke suatu tempat. Merasa terancam, Ichigo meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman super dari Grimmjow. Sekali lagi, tenaganya kurang kuat. Ichigo merutuki dirinya yang terlihat lemah saat ini. Padahal ia sudah sering memenangkan pertarungan melawan bocah-bocah _punk_ itu, tapi hanya dengan Grimmjow ia kalah. _Damn it,_ ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, kan?

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke ruangan _Student Council_. Ulquiorra yang menyuruhku," jelas Grimmjow, nada suaranya terdengar kesal. Setelah Ichigo berhenti meronta-ronta, ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

**[Student Council Room]**

Grimmjow membuka pintu ruang rapat Student Council dengan kasar. Perlahan, pegangannya pada tangan Ichigo dilepas oleh Grimmjow. "Ini dia anaknya, Ulquiorra!" bentak Grimmjow kepada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang menekuni gunung kertas di depannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Grimmjow tersebut melirik keadaan sekitarnya, sebelum ia menyatakan, "Baiklah. Rapat dimulai."

Ichigo yang awalnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, sekarang membuka dan menutup mulutnya seolah ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Saat seorang perempuan berambut hijau mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk, Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sebelah perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau Itsygo kan?"

"_E-Eto,_ bukan Itsygo, tapi Ichigo…" balas Ichigo. Perempuan itu lalu mencibirkan bibirnya, membuat Ichigo semakin melebarkan senyumnya, geli melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan perempuan ini. "Namamu…siapa?"

"Hehe…Nanti juga kau akan tahu!" balasnya sambil tertawa riang. Ichigo sekali lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini ia juga menghela nafas. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Ulquiorra ketika ia berdehem keras.

"Rapat kali ini merupakan rapat yang penting. Jadi, dimohon semuanya tenang," ucap Ulquiorra. Kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada Ichigo. "Pertama-tama, mari kita ucapkan selamat datang kepada rekan baru kita, Kurosaki Ichigo yang akan menduduki posisi _Segunda_ _Espada_. Kurosaki-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Ichigo menelan ludah sebelum ia berdiri perlahan. Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari anggota Espada lain yang membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. "Kurosaki Ichigo, X-A. _Yoroshiku._" Kata Ichigo sembari membungkuk, kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"_Well then,_ supaya kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, ada baiknya jika kita memperkenalkan diri satu per satu," usul pemuda berambut…err…pink. Kalau Ichigo tidak salah dengar, namanya adalah Szayel Aporro-sesuatu. Entahlah, ia agak lupa. Katanya, Szayel adalah master pelajaran biologi. Yah, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya Szayel memang kelihatan jenius. Entah kenapa, kebayakan orang yang berkacamata itu jenius—meski tidak semuanya. Buktinya, si Ishida dan pinky ini.

Ulquiorra segera mengiyakan. Tidak masalah bagi Ichigo sih, ia juga ingin mengetahui Espada lebih jauh. Siapa tahu ada rahasia besar. Meskipun Ichigo berharap supaya ia tidak ikut campur urusan mereka—entah secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Pemuda berbadan besar pada bangku kesepuluh berdiri. Dengan cengiran lebarnya, ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Diez Espada, Yammy Llargo. Orang-orang bilang aku ini kasar dan tidak sopan, tapi terkadang aku humoris dan friendly. Aku sering diberi tugas untuk menghukum murid pelanggar peraturan berat. Itu saja ya, aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi."

Di depan Yammy, duduklah seorang pemuda yang mukanya...sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. "Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie." Jika ia tidak salah dengar, wajah Aaroniero sebenarnya adalah wajah Shiba Kaien, sepupunya. Entah kenapa, sifatnya juga mirip Kaien. "Kata murid-murid, aku ini ramah, friendly, humoris. Hehehe…" Rasa curiga dan ingin tahu terbesit di benak Ichigo. Mungkin, ia bisa bertanya kepada Grimmjow nanti. Jika ia tidak diminta melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sih…

Kemudian…"Octava Espada. Szayel Aporro Granz. Aku jago dalam pelajaran biologi, fisika, dan kimia. Pokoknya, segala hal yang meliputi sains. Aku pernah memenangkan olimpiade sains tingkat nasional. Tapi sepertinya jika di bidang lain, aku tak terlalu menguasainya. Oh ya, aku menjabat sebagai bendahara di Student Council."

Di depan Szayel, terdapat seorang berkulit hitam. "Septima Espada, Zommari Rureaux." Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia terihat sangat pendiam. "Sebagian besar waktu luang aku gunakan untuk bersemedi." Mungkin karena penampilannya yang mengerikan, ia jarang diajak berbicara.

Ini dia orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemui Ichigo. "Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Aku adalah Wakil Ketua di Student Council. Rasanya tidak asyik kalau aku memberi tahu fakta-fakta tentangku. Lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri, _Berry_." Saking muaknya, Ichigo segera memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Grimmjow.

Lalu…"Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. Aku sedang malas bicara, jadi lewati saja ya?" Ichigo kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Murid yang satu ini kelihatannya tinggi sekali. Salah satu matanya ditutup dengan bandana. Yah, ia tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik bandana itu sih. Sepertinya, sifat Nnoitra hampir sama dengan Grimmjow. Namun kelihatannya ia lebih _bad-ass_. Pantas saja ia dan Grimmjow kelihatan akrab sekali.

Pemuda emo di samping Nnoitra adalah Ketua Student Council yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…"Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Daripada membeberkan hal-hal tentang diriku di sini, lebih baik kau bertanya sendiri padaku lain kali." Kali ini, Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Meski emo, kelihatannya ia punya banyak teman. Ichigo juga sering melihatnya bersama Inoue. Entah apa hubungannya dengan Inoue, Ichigo tidak begitu tertarik. Ia juga terlihat sering berdebat dengan Grimmjow. Tapi karena Grimmjow itu bad-temper, Ulquiorra sering menang dalam perdebatannya.

Beralih ke duo Tres Espada. Ya, satu-satunya kedudukan yang dijabat dua orang adalah Tres Espada. Gadis berambut hijau tadi masih terlihat ceria sembari duduk di pangkuan gadis berambut blonde. Gadis ceria tadi bernama Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Sementara gadis yang memangku Neliel bernama Tier Harribel. Sifat Harribel berkebalikan dengan sifat Nel. Jika Nel ceria, ramah, suka berbicara, dan agak ceroboh, maka Harribel bersifat pendiam, tak begitu ramah, teliti, dan jarang melakukan kesalahan. Teman Harribel juga tak begitu banyak. Ia lebih sering bersama ketiga saudaranya yang dijuluki Tres Bestia, yaitu Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, dan Cyan Sung-Sun.

"Ne, Itsygo…Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, tanya saja! Oke?" Nel mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo sendiri kembali geli melihat tingkah Nel.

Segunda Espada diduduki Ichigo sendiri. Dengan canggung, Ichigo menatap sosok Primera Espada di depannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Pemuda berambut coklat ini sering sekali tidur. Seakan-akan tidur adalah sebagian jiwanya.

_SMACK_

Seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia 13 tahun menampar kepala Starrk yang sedang tertidur. "Kau inI! Jangan tidur di tengah rapat, _baka_!"

"Diam kau, Lilynette," balas Starrk sambil menguap, sebelum ia kembali tertidur. Sepupu Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menggeram sambil menopang dagu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka lebar, (sedikit) mengagetkan para anggota Student Council yang sedang rapat. Sosok albino beriris emas yang membukanya tampak terengah-engah, sebelum ia menyeringai ke arah para Espada. "Yo! Maaf, aku telat," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Ulquiorra berdehem. "Cero Espada, Shirosaki Hichigo. Meski dia menduduki posisi Cero Espada yang spesial, tapi dia hanya unggul dalam kekerasan saja."

"Hei, Ulquiorra! Tidakkah kau memamerkan kemampuanku pada _my little bro_ di sana?" cibir Shiro. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai melihat Ichigo yang masih diam seperti patung. "Ya kan, Ichigo?"

Menyadari namanya dipanggil, Ichigo membalas, "Shi-Shiro-_nii_…Kau juga anggota Student Council?"

Shiro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Duh…_Ya iyalah."

Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Sejak kapan? Apa Shiro segitu seniusnya? Tapi barusan Ulquiorra bilang kalau Ia hanya unggul dalam hal kekerasan. Apa tugas Shiro itu menghukum murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan? Dilihat dari seringai dan sifatnya, kelihatannya iya…

.

**[One hour later…]**

Ichigo meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal sembari menguap pelan. Rapat tadi memang membosankan, hanya membicarakan tentang peraturan-peraturan dan bla bla bla…Merasa lelah, Ichigo berniat untuk segera pulang ke asramanya. Sedikit berharap supaya ia tidak diganggu oleh _blue devil_ itu. Yah, Grimmjow masih kelihatan sibuk di ruangan ini sih. Ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan dengan Ulquiorra sebelum melangkah menuju luar ruangan.

Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra mengamati sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Kelihatannya, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang tidak biasa. Mungkin saja ia bisa meramaikan suasana Student Council yang sepi seperti di kuburan.

Secara tidak sengaja, pandangannya tertuju pada tulisan kecil dalam memonya. Ia berniat memanggil Ichigo, namun sepertinya pemuda berambut orange tersebut sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Menghela nafas, Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Si _Sexta_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ada baiknya jika ia meminta tolong pada Grimmjow. Sepertinya Grimmjow dapat membujuk Ichigo dengan mudah daripada dirinya.

"Grimmjow. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Merasa bingung karena baru kali ini Ulquiorra meminta tolong padanya, Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kelihatannya ini masalah yang penting. Karena biasanya Ulquiorra bersikeras untuk menangani masalah dengan tangannya sendiri—demi menjaga harga dirinya.

"…Ini tentang Kurosaki." Grimmjow semakin bingung ketika Ulquiorra menyebut nama Ichigo. Jadi, ia disuruh mengurusi _Berry _atau semacamnya?

Merasa penasaran, Grimmjow mencondongkan badannya sepenuhnya ke arah Ulquiorra. "_Tell me more about it._"

**TBC**

* * *

**Masih abal ya? T-T**

**Ah, **_**souka…**_**Maaf kalau kemarin Minggu aku nggak **_**update**_**. Dikarenakan satu hal. Ada **_**destroyer**_** alias **_**my little cousin**_** di rumahku. Daripada nulisnya nggak **_**in peace**_**, ya sudahlah…Aku hentikan dulu. Tapi tenang aja, dia udah pulang kok. Jadi aku bisa **_**update **_**lagi. Semoga bisa kilat ya…C:**

**Aku boleh minta saran, pair buat si Ishida? Buat menjelaskan kenapa Ishida nggak masuk kelas A, padahal dia pinter. Siapa aja boleh, yang penting karakter itu nggak pinter-pinter banget alias rada bodo…Makanya, kalo Szayel nggak bisa. Secara, dia kan anggota Student Council yang disanjung-sanjung itu. Masa' dia bodo…Nggak mungkin kan? Ehehe, tolong sarannya ya?**

**Hanya untuk info:**

**Grimm dan anggota Espada: Kelas XII-A**

**Shiro: Kelas XI-D (Baru kelas 2, udah berani manggil kakak kelas tanpa '**_**senpai'**_** XD)**

**Inoue, Ishida, Rukia: Kelas X-B**

**Chad: X-C**

**Renji: X-D**

**Oh ya, kemungkinan anggota Vizard juga muncul kok…^_^**

**Ngomong-ngomong soal Bleach…Chapter barunya kok nggak asyik ya? Yah, mungkin karena belum ada tarungnya atau keadaan kritisnya…**

**Grimmjow: Bilang aja kalo lo ngarep kemunculan gue. :p**

**Me: Shut. The. Hell. Up. :/**

**Ichigo: Review? *bow* **


	4. Thank you, Grimmjow

**Corner of Memories**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate:** M. Sekarang masih T sih…

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** GrimmIchi, AizenUlqui & others

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, maybe typos, judul nyontek judul lagu (karena nggak ada ide), abal, nggak jelas, Don't Like Don't Read, dll. Dan ada tambahan, di sini tidak ada karakter jahat. Semua baik. Ingat kalo genre-nya Humor kan?

**Summary:** Waktu tidak pernah menunggu. Pergilah tanpa goyah, dengan hati sebagai panduanmu. AU, GrimmIchi. Seireitei Gakuen versi 2, semoga lebih baik. RnR, Don't flame.

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah nge-fave, nge-alert, dan nge-review cerita ini. Hontou ni arigatou…^_^**

**Balasan review:**

**Guest: Ehehe, nanti bakalan koplak banget deh…XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thank you, Grimmjow**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di ruangan itu nampak hening. Suara jarum jam terdengar dengan jelas, seolah mengingatkan kepada kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Namun, belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—nama pemuda yang berambut biru pun menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa disadarinya, keringat mengucur pelan di wajah tampannya. Menandakan bahwa pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra Cifer bukanlah pertanyaan yang mudah baginya.

"Kenapa? Apakah pertanyaanku sesulit itu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang merasa aneh. Murid pintar seperti Grimmjow harusnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini—itulah pendapat Ulquiorra. Ia memejamkan matanya pasrah ketika Grimmjow tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, baik pertanyaan pertama maupun pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Si _Sexta_ kembali menghela nafas. "Well…Tentu saja sulit. Aku tidak pernah berkencan. Aku menganggap 'mereka' tidak lebih dari alat. Setelah rusak dan tidak memuaskan, mereka aku buang. Jadi, kau tahu…maaf—sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan 'Kencan itu seperti apa?' darimu."

Dengan santai, Ulquiorra menyeruput secangkir teh di mejanya. Kedua matanya terpejam, meresapi rasa teh yang merelaksasi tersebut, sebelum ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Jadi…kau belum pernah berkencan sama sekali?" tanya Ulquiorra memastikan.

"Belum. Kau bisa menonton film romantis yang ada kencannya, atau mencari tips-tipsnya di internet. Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?" tanya Grimmjow bingung, sedikit kesal juga karena Ulquiorra telah mengambil waktunya untuk mengejar Ichigo.

"…Karena kau adalah teman yang kupercayai," balas Ulquiorra masih dengan wajah _stoic_ dan intonasi datar. Namun Grimmjow yakin, Si _Emo_ pasti serius dengan pernyataannya. Heran juga, Ulquiorra jarang berbicara tentang teman. Apalagi menyatakan bahwa ia mempercayai seorang teman. Padahal, Grimmjow adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Kenapa Ulquiorra ini? Kesambet? Atau ada seseorang yang mengubahnya? Siapa? Perempuan bernama Inoue itu kah?

Merasa tidak enak pada sifat Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba baik seperti ini, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk membantunya, walau sedikit. "Iya, iya…Kau kubantu. Yah, meski aku belum pernah kencan sih. Tapi aku sering diajak—lebih tepatnya dipaksa menonton film-film romantis oleh Szayel. Kau tahu sendiri, dia orangnya memang…seperti itu."

Ketika deretan kalimat tersebut terucap dari mulut Grimmjow, Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang lagi-lagi membuat tanda tanya besar berkeliaran di kepala Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kembali tertegun. Tadi, ia bertanya tentang kencan. Lalu, bicara sebijaksana itu tentang pertemanan. Sekarang, ia malah tersenyum—meski tipis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Si _Emo_? Atau haruskah ia bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dunia ini? Apa Yumichika dan Szayel berubah menjadi cowok macho? Tidak mungkin. Ha. Yang benar saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan berpikir dulu sebelum menjawabmu," jawab Grimmjow kemudian. Ia gunakan tangannya untuk mengelus dagu. Kencan ya? Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan, Kalau bisa…ia ingin berkencan dengan Ichigo. Tunggu. Kencan dengan Ichigo? Sesaat kemudian, sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di atas kepala Grimmjow. Lampu bohlam yang cerah tentunya, bukan yang tinggal 1 watt. Sudahlah, lupakan saja soal lampu ini.

"Ulquiorra, aku punya ide bagus."

.

**[Karakura Dormitory]**

Pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tadinya, ia bersyukur karena dari sekolah sampai asrama tidak ada 'setan biru' yang menghantuinya. Ia sudah berpikir, malam ini sepertinya tentram sekali. Ketentraman itu pecah berkeping-keping karena 'setan biru' yang berusaha dihindarinya malam itu mengajaknya berbicara. Dan isi pembicaraan itu adalah ajakan—lebih tepatnya paksaan Grimmjow untuk berkencan dengannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia jawab tidak, namun pemuda itu tetap saja bersikukuh ingin berkencan dengannya.

Sementara Grimmjow sendiri belum kehabisan akal untuk mengajak—err…memaksa Ichigo untuk berkencan dengannya. Kali ini, ia akan gunakan nama _Kaichou*_ _Student Council_ alias Ulquiorra. Mungkin saja ia mau. "Hey Ichi. Kau tahu? Aku mengajakmu kencan…atas permintaan _kaichou-san._"

Wajah Ichigo terlihat _shock_. "A-Apa? Ulquiorra memintamu berkencan denganku? Ini bukan salah satu trikmu, kan?"

Grimmjow ingin menyeringai. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Nanti Ichigo tambah curiga kepadanya. Ia akhirnya menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo dengan gelengan. "Tidak, memang _kaichou_ yang menyuruhku. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja padanya."

Ichigo jadi ingin menjambak rambutnya, berjongkok, kemudian berguling-guling di lantai sekarang juga. Tapi ia hanya menjambak rambutnya saja. Bisa bahaya kalau Grimmjow merekam adegan guling-gulingnya, kemudian ia sebarkan ke murid-murid. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?

Grimmjow melirik Ichigo sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, ia ternyata diajak kencan oleh Aizen-_sensei_."

Kedua iris coklat Ichigo membulat. Aizen-_sensei_ yang kemarin membuatnya merinding sentengah mati itu mengajak Ulquiorra kencan? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Grimmjow terkekeh melihat Ichigo yang kelihatannya benar-benar kaget, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Ia bertanya kepadaku, apa itu kencan. Aku tak tahu jawabannya karena aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Kalau 'alat' sih, banyak." Grimmjow terkekeh pelan sebelum menambahkan, "Jadi, dengan ide cemerlangnya, Ulquiorra menyuruhku berkencan denganmu agar ia bisa mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Mengerti?"

Dengan wajah horror dan mata yang masih membelalak, Ichigo mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian menyuruh Grimmjow keluar, dengan alasan ia ingin istirahat. Padahal ia ingin melakukan aksi yang tadi sudah disebutkan: menjabak rambut dengan frustasi, berjongkok, lalu berguling-guling di lantai sambil berteriak 'Kenapaaaa!'.

"Ya sudahlah. Istirahat yang cukup, jangan sampai kencan kita batal karena kau sakit. Dan awas saja kalau kau mencari alasan untuk kabur. _Souka_, ada satu lagi." Kedua mata safir Grimmjow menatap dalam-dalam mata coklat di hadapannya. "Kalau kau membuat Ulquiorra senang, otomatis ia akan semakin menghormatimu. Dan kau tahu kan? Kalau berteman dengan orang-orang berjabatan tinggi seperti dirinya, kau bisa untung banyak. Bisa dibilang, mendapat perlakuan khusus. Heh. Makanya aku pesan padamu, Ichi, buat dia senang. Meski terkadang dia menyebalkan, tapi dia memiliki sisi baik juga."

Sebenarnya, kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu hanya untuk mengurangi kecurigaan Ichigo. Tapi sebagian besar juga bukan bohongan. Melihat Ichigo yang mengangguk pasrah sekali lagi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Sesaat setelah Grimmjow pergi, Ichigo beraksi. Supermaaan!

…Eh?

Tunggu, bukan Superman! Tapi beraksi seperti yang sudah disebut tadi.

Pertama, Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian berjongkok dengan punggung yang bersender pada pintu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berguling-guling sambil berteriak 'Kenapaaaaa!' berulang-ulang.

.

**[Sunday, In front of Karakura Dormitory]**

Sebuah tangan berkulit _peach_ dengan ragu memegang _handle_ pintu. Perlahan, pintu besar yang merupakan pintu masuk Karakura Dormitory itu terbuka, menampakkan tubuh pemilik tangan tersebut.

Kedua mata safir itu memutar ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa menghadap belakang, ia sudah tahu kalau orang di belakangnya adalah Ichigo. Mata safir itu melirik pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan berkencan dengannya. Penampilan Ichigo simpel, namun tidak buruk. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam berkerah abu-abu dengan bawahan celana jeans, ditambah sebuah rantai yang tergantung pada sabuknya.

"Hei Grimmjow…Aku sudah lama tidak menonton film…Jadi…_Eto_…Bi-Bisakah kita ke _cinema_ dulu?" tanya Ichigo dengan canggung, semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Yah, terserah kau sih, aku tidak—"

"Baiklah," potong Grimmjow. Sebenarnya, ia jarang pergi ke _cinema_ untuk menonton film, tapi kali ini saja tidak masalah. Mungkin jika Ichigo yang menemaninya, ia selalu mau. Sesaat kemudian, Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau keberatan, ya tidak usah. Aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu!" ujar Ichigo dengan gaya favoritnya: kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Ha. Siapa yang mengasihanimu? Aku menyetujuimu karena memang sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke cinema, _baka_. Aku dengar, kalau jam segini ada film-film _action_. Makanya, jangan banyak komplain dan berangkatlah, atau kita akan kehabisan tiket dan terpaksa harus menonton film romantis kesukaan gadis-gadis. Oh…Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin nonton film romantis itu, hm?" Perkataan Grimmjow barusan berhasil membuat Ichigo terdiam, meski kekesalan masih tersirat di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Ichigo kemudian. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, menandakan bahwa ia masih kesal. Ia tak menyadari seringai Grimmjow setelah melihat cibiran imutnya. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya teralih ke arah jalanan, kini teralih pada tangan Grimmjow yang perlahan menggandeng tangannya yang lebih kecil. Sontak, wajah Ichigo menyerupai arti namanya sendiri. "O-Oi! A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow merasakan kemenangan ketika ia menemukan _soft spot_ Ichigo, yang membuatnya melembut dan _blushing_ seperti seorang cewek. "Kau ingat kan, kita sedang memberikan _lecture_ untuk Ulquiorra. _Deal with it._ Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilku tanpa sebutan _senpai_? Ternyata sifat Shiro ada yang terbawa dalam dirimu."

"_U-Urusai!_" Ichigo menonjok pelan lengan Grimmjow, membuat yang ditonjok mengusap-usap lengannya sembari tertawa. Ichigo terdiam, menunggu tawa Grimmjow reda. Tapi kelihatannya, Grimmjow masih belum akan menghentikan acara tertawanya. Merasa kesal, Ichigo kali ini memukul kepala Grimmjow. "Berhenti tertawa, bodoh! Nanti kita kesiangan!"

"Ah, oke, oke…" Grimmjow akhirnya meredakan tawanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ichigo mengamati keadaan sekitar. Suasana jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin masih pagi, jadi sebagian orang masih bermalas-malasan di rumah. Berbeda dengannya yang harus bangun pagi karena acara ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Ulquiorra. Di mana dia?

"Ngomong-ngomong…Ulquiorra ada di mana? Bukankah dia ingin mengamati kita?" tanya Ichigo kepada Grimmjow. Dilihatnya Grimmjow membawa tangannya ke arah rambut Ichigo. Perlahan, diambilnya kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh di atas rambut oranye Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra? Entah, mungkin sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ayo, jadi pergi tidak?" Grimmjow merengut ketika melihat Ichigo yang tidak bergeming. Merasa bingung, ia bertanya, "Kenapa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo masih tertegun. Baru saja, seorang Grimmjow Jaegrejaquez yang _bad-ass_ itu tersenyum ketika mengambil kelopak sakura di rambutnya. Jika menyeringai? Ia tidak heran, karena memang hampir setiap saat Grimmjow menyeringai. Namun, ia jarang melihat Grimmjow tersenyum. Yah, meski Grimmjow sendiri tak sadar jika barusan ia tersenyum.

Ichigo dengan cepat menggeleng sebelum Grimmjow kembali menanyainya."Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Grimmjow. Membuang muka, Ichigo kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu kan, aku melakukan ini demi Ulquiorra-_senpai_. Kalau ia tidak menyuruhmu, aku langsung saja menolak. Ja-jadi…jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Grimmjow mengangguk pelan, tak lupa ia tunjukkan seringainya kepada Ichigo. "Aku tahu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Apa katanya?

"Hei—" gerutuan dari Ichigo tidak sempat terucap dari mulutnya karena Grimmjow lebih dahulu menarik lengannya. Menghela nafas, Ichigo akhirnya berniat menyimpan perkataannya dulu. Saat ini, Ichigo berpikir, lebih baik nikmati saja dulu acara kencan—yang dengan terpaksa ia lakukan ini.

.

Santai. Ia berjalan dengan santai sembari bersiul pelan. Sesekali, rambut putihnya ia sisir dengan tangan. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun ia masih belum menetapkan tujuannya. Memang itulah niatnya. Shirosaki Hichigo hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sembari menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat dikenalinya. Mencoba memastikan, Shiro perlahan mendekati orang tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sontak, pemilik rambut eboni tersebut menoleh.

"Shirosaki?"

"Ternyata benar-benar kau, _kaichou-san_. Sedang apa di sini?" Shiro kembali melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia melirik sekilas memo dan pena yang ada di tangan Ulquiorra. "Sedang memantau sesuatu?" tebak Shiro.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Pemuda albino tersebut menyeringai. Akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas dalam waktu lama ternyata membosankan juga, meskipun ia disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Tetap saja, yang namanya Shirosaki jika tidak melakukan sesuatu yang asyik akan tetap bosan. "Baiklah. Memangnya, kau sedang memantau apa? Dan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Perlu kuceritakan dari awal?" tanya Ulquiorra sebelumnya. Melihat Shiro yang mengangguk, ia kemudian menjelaskan, "Kemarin aku diajak kencan oleh Aizen-_sensei_."

Kekagetan terpampang dengan jelas pada wajah Shiro. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Aizen-_sensei_ selalu menganggap Ulquiorra sebagai alatnya. Apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Aizen-_sensei_, Ulquiorra pasti mematuhinya. Kalau Ulquiorra tahu ia hanyalah alat bagi Aizen-_sensei_…Lantas, kenapa Aizen-_sensei_ sendiri mengajaknya kencan? Apa Aizen-_sensei_ bermaksud mempermainkan Ulquiorra? Ada baiknya jika Ulquiorra menolak ajakannya, sebelum ia terlanjur masuk dalam permainan Aizen-_sensei_. Shiro memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya tersebut.

Tanggapan pertama yang Ulquiorra berikan hanyalah helaan nafas. Sebelum ia menjawab, "Entahlah. Aku…tidak bisa menolak ajakan beliau. Aku tidak keberatan melakukan apapun untuk Aizen-_sensei_. Aku malah merasa senang," Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak. "Aku juga tidak tahu, sebenarnya apakah perasaan senang ini? Perasaan hormat, atau—"

"Jangan-jangan, cinta? Tapi, mana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta, apalagi dengan Aizen-_sensei_," celetuk Shiro. Ia terdiam ketika Ulquiorra menunduk, tak menanggapi perkataannya. Meninggalkan Si _Quatro_ larut dalam pikirannya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Tak salah jika kau belajar mencintai sih. Tapi aku harus berpesan padamu, pastikan dulu kalau Aizen-_sensei_ tidak hanya mempermainkanmu. Atau kau akan kecewa. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Mukamu yang biasa-biasa saja seperti itu, lalu mau jadi bagaimana kalau kau sedih?"

Ketua _Student Council_ itu mendongak ke arah bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya menangkap sekelopak bunga sakura. Seraya memainkan kelopak tersebut, Ulquiorra bertanya, "Cinta itu…sebenarnya apa?"

Shiro mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban. Nihil. Jujur saja, ia cukup payah jika disuruh menjelaskan hal-hal berbau romantis seperti ini. "Entahlah. Kelak, kau akan memahaminya sendiri."

Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi ia awasi mulai berjalan menjauh. Tak punya waktu lagi, Ulquiorra menarik tangan Shiro. "Ikuti aku. Akan kujelaskan sambil berjalan."

.

**[In front of Karakura Cinema]**

"Gara-gara kau kebanyakan tertawa, kita kesiangan dan lihatlah. Kita kehabisan tiket!"

"Kenapa menyalahkan aku? Salahmu juga! Kalau saja kau tidak banyak protes, mungkin kita masih sempat."

"Salahmu."

"Tidak, salahmu."

"Salahmu!"

"Kubilang tidak, ini salahmu!"

Kedua pemuda itu bersikukuh memenangkan perdebatan mereka. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Kekanak-kanakan sekali, pikir mereka.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari Grimmjow. Masih sebal karena akhirnya mereka kehabisan tiket. Ichigo tidak terima jika hanya dirinya yang disalahkan. Padahal tadi Grimmjow juga buang-buang waktu dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena hal sepele. Sebenarnya, kalau mereka bertingkah lebih dewasa lagi, mungkin akan berjalan lancar.

"Tidak. Ini salah kita berdua," cetus Ichigo kesal. Diliriknya Si _Sexta_ sebentar, sebelum ia menghela nafasnya. Ia lantas bertanya, "Nah, sekarang mau bagaimana?"

Pemuda beriris safir tersebut terdiam, nampak berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya, ia ikut menghela nafas—menyerah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain tempat itu. Tempat yang banyak dikunjungi anak-anak itu. Tidak masalah juga sih, karena di tempat itu ada banyak tantangan. "…Ikut aku."

Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Grimmjow. Di dalam hati Ichigo berharap, semoga tempat yang mereka tuju bukanlah tempat yang _absurd_.

.

**[Karakura Amusement Park]**

"Woah…" kagum Ichigo ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan—Karakura Amusement Park, taman bermain terbesar di kota Karakura. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat sebesar ini. Ichigo sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Tak ia pedulikan perkataan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Sekali-sekali, seperti ini boleh, kan? Ichigo hanya ingin melepas penatnya. Sudah ia putuskan, hari ini ia akan main sepuas-puasnya.

Grimmjow menyusul di belakangnya. Kelihatannya, ia baru saja membeli tiket untuk mereka. Dengan seringai andalannya, Grimmjow lagi-lagi menarik lengan Ichigo, membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Ichigo makin tercengang ketika mereka masuk ke dalam. Taman bermain ini memang luas dan besar. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak wahana bermain. Ia makin tidak sabar untuk segera mencoba wahana di tempat ini satu per satu—meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Kau suka, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow masih dengan seringainya. Perlahan, lengannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Ichigo, membuat pemuda dengan marga Kurosaki tersebut mengedik.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu itu, _baka_!" protes Ichigo sembari berusaha melepas lengan kekar Grimmjow. Gagal. Tenaganya masih kalah kuat dengan Grimmjow. Membuat Ichigo sempat berpikir, kira-kira hal apa yang bisa membuat Grimmjow lelah, mengingat ia memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar.

"Kau ingat kan, kita ini memberikan _lecture_ untuk Ulquiorra. Wajar saja kalau aku bertingkah sok romantis begini," dengus Grimmjow ketika melihat wajah cemberut Ichigo. Di dalam hati, ia merasa aneh dengan cara mengamati Ulquiorra. Seperti _stalker_ saja. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendapat ide. Segera ia utarakan idenya tersebut pada Ichigo yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu. Sama sekali tidak imut tahu," kekeh Grimmjow ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah—entah karena malu atau marah ketika dirinya mengucapkan kata 'imut'. Grimmjow kembali terkekeh ketika merasakan tonjokan pelan pada lengannya.

"_Urusai!_ Kau menyebalkan sekali!" teriak Ichigo, sebuah perempatan muncul pada sudut dahinya. "Menghancurkan _mood_ baikku saja…"

Grimmjow dengan terpaksa melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Ichigo, lalu mendecih ketika dilihatnya Ichigo mulai relaks. Mengingat idenya yang belum ia utarakan, Grimmjow segera melanjutkan perkataannya yang disela oleh Ichigo tadi, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba semua wahana ekstrim di sini? Kita lihat, siapa yang akhirnya pingsan duluan akan mentraktir _dinner_ di restoran nanti malam!"

Grimmjow menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang semakin cerah. Dengan seringainya—yang masih kalah dengan seringai Grimmjow, Ichigo langsung menyetujui. "Oke. Siapa takut?"

Grimmjow sendiri melebarkan seringainya. Ia akui, seringai Ichigo kalau dipikir-pikir _charming_ juga. Kedua iris safir Grimmjow mencari-cari wahana ekstrim pertama. Agak menyesal di dalam hati, karena ia tidak menanyakan kelemahan Ichigo pada Shiro sebelum mereka kencan. Tidak masalah, pikir Grimmjow. Ia akan membuat Kurosaki Ichigo mengakui kehebatannya.

.

Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama berkulit pucat tersebut memelototi gerak gerik kedua temannya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Salah satu dari mereka—yang memiliki rambut putih menyeringai lebar. Sementara pemuda berambut eboni di sebelahnya masih mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku tak menyangka, mereka berdua bisa seakrab itu. Maksudku, suasananya tidak tegang," celoteh Shiro, masih menyeringai. Ternyata tak salah juga ia mengikuti Ulquiorra tadi. Selain karena tidak bosan, ia juga bisa menggoda adiknya tentang kencan ini. Memikirkan wajah yang selalu memerah jika digoda itu, membuat Shiro semakin tak sabar melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan dan godaan pada sang adik. Seperti, 'Hey, kemarin kau berkencan dengan Grimmjow ya? Wow, gosip baru~!' atau, 'Kemarin kalian mesra sekali, pakai gandengan segala.'

"Jadi…jika sedang berkencan tidak boleh tegang?" Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda albino bermarga Shirosaki yang masih terlihat membayangkan sesuatu. Merasa pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab, ia lantas menjewer telinga Shiro.

"Aw! Iya, iya! Aku kan barusan sudah mengangguk, _kaichou-san_," dengus Shiro, kesal karena Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunannya. Padahal, sedang asyik-asyiknya. Suasana kembali hening, sebelum iris emas Shiro menangkap gerakan kedua teman mereka yang menjauh. "Kita sebaiknya pindah," usul Shiro yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Ulquiorra.

.

**[Karakura Amusement Park, 05.30 PM]**

Kedua pemuda dengan rambut mencolok itu sama-sama merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Nafas keduanya saling beradu. Tidak ada salah satu dari keduanya yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka masih ingin mengembalikan energi mereka.

Grimmjow melirik Ichigo yang masih terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun, membuat pemuda keturunan Jaegerjaquez itu dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Ichigo masih memulihkan dirinya. Memejamkan matanya, Grimmjow menikmati semilir angin sembari menunggu Ichigo lebih tenang. Ketika telinganya tidak lagi menangkap suara deru nafas, ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, membuat safir dan hazel beradu. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kita seri," ucap Grimmjow kemudian.

"_Yeah_…Daripada itu, tadi benar-benar…menyenangkan," balas Ichigo seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau bisa, kita harus lebih sering _hang out_. Dengar, _hang out_. Bukan kencan."

Terkekeh pelan, Grimmjow lantas mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya terpejam. Meresapi setiap kalimat yang Ichigo lontarkan. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk. Mata safirnya yang tajam terbuka ketika merasakan tubuh Ichigo yang merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Grimmjow. Hari ini benar-benar mengasyikkan. Ka-Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau tidak terlalu menyebalkan…jika kau sedang tidak mengusiliku," Suara bariton Ichigo mengalun lembut di telinga Grimmjow. Ichigo tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Tapi…bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padamu! Jangan kegeeran dulu!"

Grimmjow kembali terkekeh. Kali ini, tangannya ia bawa ke arah kepala Ichigo untuk mengacaknya pelan. "Hm. Tidak masalah jika ingin _hang out_ denganku. Dan sama-sama," balas Grimmjow lirih. Segelintir perasaan senang muncul dalam hatinya. Ia yakin, tadinya ia hanya bermaksud menjadikan Ichigo 'alat' seperti orang-orang itu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya memberontak, berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Karena ia sudah terlanjur tertarik pada Ichigo. Ia ingin memiliki Ichigo seutuhnya. Itulah…targetnya sekarang.

Tak peduli jika ia harus jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tak peduli jika ia harus mengorbankan segalanya. Tak peduli jika Ichigo terus menerus menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkan dirinya. Ia pernah merasakan kehampaan pada suatu ruang di hatinya. Ichigo lah yang mungkin bisa mengatasinya.

Ia akui, ia bukanlah orang yang romantis—ia hanya melakukan hal-hal romantis jika terpaksa saja. Ia juga bukan orang yang penyabar. Ia bukan orang yang dapat memenuhi segala keinginannya. Meski harga dirinya menyangkal, namun jujur saja…Grimmjow ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sejak kecil. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka, sehingga Grimmjow selalu mengurung diri di kamar—terkadang bermain bersama Nnoitra di luar rumah.

Grimmjow tersentak ketika ia merasakan guncangan pelan di bahunya. Menoleh, ia mendapati Ichigo dengan wajah yang bingung dan khawatir.

"Grimmjow, kau kenapa? Aku membuatmu marah, ya?"

Grimmjow menggeleng pelan.

"Kau kesambet setan kucing ya?"

Grimmjow tidak hanya menggeleng, tapi menjitak kepala Ichigo yang langsung mengaduh ketika tangan besarnya mendarat di kepala berambut mencoloknya. Bukan salah Grimmjow jika ia sensitif dengan ejekan kucing.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lelah," ujar Grimmjow seraya berdiri dan membersihkan rerumputan dari celananya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo ikut berdiri. Ia menarik-narik lengan Grimmjow yang hendak berjalan. Sontak, Grimmjow menoleh padanya dengan sebelah alis yang naik—pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Mau mampir ke _love hotel_?" Candaan Grimmjow tersebut langsung disambut dengan indahnya jitakan Ichigo pada kepalanya.

.

**[Accessories Shop]**

"Grimmjow, menurutmu…mana yang lebih cocok?" Ichigo membawakan dua buah _wristband_ kepada Grimmjow.

Si _Sexta_ yang sedari tadi melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan santai lantas mengamati kedua benda di tangan Ichigo. _Wristband_ kuning dengan bulan putih di tengahnya terlihat tidak cocok dengan Ichigo. Mendengus pelan, Grimmjow kemudian mengamati _wristband_ kedua. _Wristband_ tersebut berwarna hitam, berhiaskan tengkorak putih di tengahnya. Grimmjow memungut _wristband_ hitam tersebut, kemudian memakaikannya pada pergelangan Ichigo.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Ichigo tersenyum sembari mengamati betapa cocoknya wrisband tersebut di tangannya. Tidak salah juga ia bertanya pada Grimmjow. Pilihannya memang tepat. Merasa sedikit berterima kasih, Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah _wristband_ biru muda kepada Grimmjow. Melihat ekspresi bingung Grimmjow, Ichigo mendengus, "Untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Grimmjow tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat gambar panther hitam pada _wristband_ tersebut. "Hoo, kau tahu sekali mengenai diriku…"

Ichigo yang tidak sadar kalau Grimmjow sedang mengeluarkan jurus godaannya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku rasa tidak. Karena itu, aku ingin mengetahui dirimu lebih jauh," ucap Ichigo dengan polosnya, sebelum ia melenggang menuju meja kasir.

Grimmjow yang mendengarnya serasa seperti disambar petir kesenangan. Ia sendiri tidak pecaya bahwa petir kesenangan itu ada di dunia ini. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Ha. Lewati saja pembahasan mengenai petir spesies baru ini, karena Ichigo telah kembali dari meja kasir.

"Heh. Berterima kasihlah, aku sudah membayarkannya dengan uangku. Grimmjow? Hoi, Grimmjow! Kau melamun lagi!"

Celotehan Ichigo sama sekali tak ia indahkan. Saat ini, _mood_-nya benar benar bagus. Grimmjow merasakan kemenangan yang sangat telak. Tanpa berkata terlebih dahulu, ia menarik lengan Ichigo seraya menunjukkan seringai lebarnya. Melihat wajah aneh Ichigo, seringai Grimmjow bertambah lebar.

"Mau ke resoran dulu? Biar aku yang bayar."

**TBC**

* * *

***Kaichou= ketua**

**Selesai! *ngulet-ngulet***

**Hm, sedikit aneh, ya? =w=**

**Kelihatannya Ichigo sudah mulai **_**respect**_** sama si Grimmjow. Meskipun masih sebagai teman. Yosh, saatnya melangkah menuju tahap berikutnya. :9**

**Btw, aku belum pernah nulis pair AizenUlqui sebelumnya. Jadi, maaf kalo aneh…**

**Dan juga…kelihatannya agak OOC ya? Gomeeeen…Lain kali akan aku usahakan supaya lebih In character. Hiks…**

**Oh ya, sekedar catatan saja. Karena masih di awal-awal, jadi **_**setting**_**-nya masih di musim semi, di mana cinta GrimmIchi bersemi…#plak**

**Nggak tahu deh, cinta mereka bakal bersemi di musim apa. :|**

**Catatan lagi, di sini Shiro bukan kakak kandung Ichigo, tapi kakak sepupu. Marga mereka beda, kan? **

**Shiro: **_**Souda, souda**_**! Bener! :3**

**Ichigo: Dia suka ngerusuh kalo lagi di rumah…. ewe**

**Grimmjow: Andaikan aku tinggal serumah sama Ichi… 3:)**

**Me: Review? m(_ _)m**


End file.
